


Just Another College Prank War

by ViolentFlowers



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: College post-canon, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Exchange 2016, Magic, Microphilia, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/pseuds/ViolentFlowers
Summary: The college prank war that Star had started had maybe gotten a little tinsy bit out of hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phidari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/gifts).



The college prank war that Star had started had maybe gotten a little tinsy bit out of hand. 

Marco had tried to explain how escalation worked but blah, blah, yakaty, yak, borriinng. How was Star to know that she’d end up six inches tall while trying to glitter butter the hallway of her rival’s dorm? 

“Because I told you this would happen,” the exasperated voice of Marco said from Star’s now butter covered phone square. What did Marco know? “I knew this would happen.” Wait, was she talking out loud again? “Yes! I’m going to bed, Star.”

“Psh, sleep is for the weak. Marco? Marco!” Star said in vain as her phone square gave a little click and its light turned off. The sound of footsteps echoed ominously in the distance. Oh no, it was her!

“Looks like you’re all alone, except for all these adorable narwhals!” There was a pause and an adorable scream. “Which I’m totally not hugging, by the way,” said the voice of Star’s college rival.

“Noooo, she’s hugging them all. The horror, the horror,” said the flying Narwhal flopping around on the ground next to Star as screams echoed down the hallway. Star threw herself into action, jumping over her useless phone square she grabbed at her wand, which was now huge, huge, HUGE!

“C’mon, c’mon, ergh! Move you stupid thing,” Star said, struggling to leverage her wand off the ground, but alas her tiny hands just couldn’t budge it. How had she never realized how heavy this thing was? Grunting and squatting, Star gritted her teeth and pulled up in a decidedly unprincess like fashion. “Just. A. Little. More.” But about the time she managed to prop the wand on her back, she slipped on a some glitter butter and ended up trapped under her own treacherous wand.

Star screamed in frustration and in the quiet that followed realized she couldn’t hear the narwhals anymore. A dark shadow fell over her and Star looked up, way up. All the way up to the smiling face of her rival and overall thorn in her side, Mabel Pines.

“There you are,” Mabel said, while brandishing what looked like a light stick with a gem attached to it—Ah ha! Mabel did have a wand! Star knew it, suck it Marco—before she reached down and easily scooped both Star and her wand up. “Look at how cute you are. I kind of wish a had a tiny house to put you in.” Mabel said, and then paused making a disturbed expression. “Oh no, I now understand Gideon’s weird doll house obsession.” 

“No more lies! Admit it, you’re secretly a princess sent to spy on me,” Star yelled in high tiny voice. 

“Psh, me? A princess?” Mabel laughed for a second before stopping suddenly and pulling Star in close, “Do you really think so?” 

“What?” Mabel didn’t make any sense at all, she had a wand! She had to be a princess or maybe a queen like those gnomes had told her. It was so obvious that Star’s mother had sent here or maybe even a rival kingdom! Betrayal!

Mabel laughed nervously. “Never mind! Never mind! You’ve must have been talking to my roommate Kim, well she’s wrong! I totally can take out my garbage, I just seem to always end up in a prank war when I do,” Mabel said looking over to the two large black bags next to her. “Zap,” she said, turning her wand’s light on with a click and shrinking them to the size of mice. She scooted the bags under the door of the closest dorm room with her foot. 

Tucking both wands into her back pocket Mabel turned her attention to Star. “Speaking of which, looks like you lost again. You know what that means.”

“No, wait,” Star stammered as Mabel lean in to kiss her, covering almost the entirety of Star’s face with her cherry lip balm covered lips and short circuited anything else Star was going to say. Mabel cuddled Star against her face briefly and Star could smell the sweet berry scent of Mabel’s shampoo right before Mabel pulled down the neck of her sweater and tucked Star in between her breast. Star had a brief glimpse of Mabel’s bra, it was blue and polka doted with glittery lace, before she was overwhelmed by the sensation of warm skin. 

She found herself unwillingly melting into the ample embrace of her arch enemy and occasional person that she made out with. Like that time she kissed Mabel after she’d caught her putting that portal to nowhere in the bathroom. Or that time Star had turned all the furniture in the dorm into jello and they’d rolled around in it getting sticky and turned on until they’d both needed a shower. Or that time they’d fallen into other dimension and ended up married after someone had made the walls giggle hearts and explode flowers. She couldn’t remember who had done that prank at this point, but it had been a good one.

Star really needed to get back at Mabel for the infestation of gnomes in her dorm castle. Sure Mabel denied that she’d done it, but who else would be so bold. 

Mabel had be a thorn in Star’s college experience ever since Star had first floated to class late and had ended up falling on Mabel and misplacing her wand. Mabel, it turned out had taken the wand just like she’d stolen Star’s shtick of biggest weirdo on campus—earth movies had been very clear that there could only be one—and she was so infuriatingly cheerful. Even though she’d given the wand back, Star had vowed to destroy her. But it was no use, Mabel was somehow prepared for every weird thing that Star had thrown her way. Sometimes with a jaunty wink and a tingling kiss.

What sorcery was this feeling? Star’s wings fluttered out on her back as she tried valiantly to not to give into the temptation of Mabel’s charms and grow extra arms.

Finally, what felt like hours but could have only been a few minutes, Star was being pulled free of the hypnotic warmth of Mabel’s breasts and placed on Mabel’s bed.

“Daw, you’re so cute like this.” Mabel paused and turned her head to the side. “Wait, do you have wings? Are you supposed to have wings?” Mabel asked, looking at her wand. “Last time this only changed our size, it didn’t give us wings. That’s so unfair. Oh wait, are you a fairy princess?” 

“I’m not a fairy! I’m from Muni not Fairytopia,” Star yelled, stamping her foot on the bed spread and accidentally taking off into the air. Neither of them were prepared for Star’s flight and when Mabel jerked back, Star found herself crash landing right into Mabel’s crotch. 

Mabel yelped in shock and Star scrambled, face flushing bright red, her tiny hands struggling to push her tiny body upright. 

“Oh!” Mabel gasped, her hand grabbing Star trapping her against Mabel’s crotch. Star looked up, slowly taking in the expanse of blue fabric in front of her. The panties Mabel wore had a sparkly rainbow design of a unicorn with the words “I believe in magic,” which just seemed silly, of course magic was real. Raising her eyes up Star took in Mabel’s expression of wonder. 

“My wings only come out when I really like someone,” Star admitted.

Mabel ducked her face and licked her lips. “You know, we should just date instead of pranking each other. I really like you a lot. Like more then candy at this point.”

“Candy is really good,” Star said, moving a little just to watch Mabel’s whole body twitch at the sensation, she moaned the sound made Star’s wings flutter. Star looked up at Mabel her heart beating fast. Mabel was biting her lip, face flushed and red.

“I’m almost embarrassingly trying to impress you with these pranks,” Mabel admitted as her hand rubbed feather light against Star’s wings, sending a shivering sensation up and down Star’s body.

“I’m totally impressed,” Star mumbled as she rubbed her tiny hands on Mabel’s blue covered crotch reveling in the way Mabel tremble as she ran her fingers up and and down the fabric. Pushing her hands and then her entire body against the warmth of Mabel’s crotch, Star could feel her magic gathering as her wings grew larger and another pair of arms emerged. 

Star took a deep breath, she was still in control but only barely, she pressed herself against Mabel and let her magic hum. The power rushed out of her and Star glowed, pulsing to a rave beat and making Mabel tremble. Mabel’s legs opened wider and her hand curled, fingers slipping between Star’s legs. Her breath came in short pants as Star threw her head back rubbing herself against Mabel’s crotch and fingers as she forgot why she needed to stay in control. Mabel’s startled gasps grew louder and louder until Mabel bit her hand to smother a scream and came so hard she almost knocked Star off of her.

Star held on riding out Mabel’s orgasm pressing her extra set of hands under Mabel’s underwear feeling her wet folds and squeezing Mabel’s clit to cause her to buck again, her back arching off the bed as she came a second time. 

Mabel was left gasping, even more so when Star started growing back to her regular size. Eyes glowing, Star crouched between Mabel’s legs her wings spread wide and all six arms held out. 

“Those must come in handy,” Mabel said, grinning wide and then looking sad when Star just stared. “Get it? Handy? Hand E? Eh? Eh?” was the last thing Mabel said before Star used all her hands to pin her to the bed and kiss her silent. Mabel needed to stop talking. There was so much to do, pulling Mabel’s hands up Star spun webbing around her wrist and tied her to the bed. Star kissed Mabel intently as her multiple hands slowly worked their way down.

She sort of lost track of what happen after that, but she was sure there’d been glitter at the end.

————

They woke up sticky and covered in petals, in fact the whole room was covered in them. Star would have continued to lay there and bask in the after glow if Kim hadn’t shown up to ruin the moment. 

Star’s wand, it turned out, could make short work of clean up and garbage.


End file.
